Karena Sebuah Wawancara
by Hikage Chiaki
Summary: Ada sesuatu yang sangat menyeramkan di mata Deidara setelah wawancara yang tidak terduga itu. Menurut Deidara, ia pikir Sasori adalah orang biasa, namun... Deidara sedang diambang antara hidup dan mati. Apa yang terjadi dengan Sasori? WARNING INSIDE! OOC, typo, Shounen-ai, dan hal-hal nistaaaa lainnya!


Ada sesuatu yang sangat menyeramkan di mata Deidara setelah wawancara yang tidak terduga itu. Menurut Deidara, ia pikir Sasori adalah orang biasa, namun... Deidara sedang diambang antara hidup dan mati. Apa yang terjadi dengan Sasori?

##########

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

**WARNING! 1000% OOC, typo, Shounen-ai, GaJe, bikin mules di kepala & pusing di kaki, dan hal-hal nistaaaa lainnya!**

Silahkan tekan tombol back jika dirasa kurang menarik, tapi kalo penasaran dan tahan sama kenistaannya, ya monggo! /dibom/

##########

'Ini memalukan, un.. aku harus berjalan dengan orang yang.. kusukai..' batin Deidara sambil memasang wajah sebal dan malu. Kini dirinya harus berjalan sambil berdempetan dengan partner yang sangat tidak sependapat dengannya jika menyangkut seni, sekaligus om-om pemuda baby face yang diam-diam disukainya. Salahkan Konan yang menyuruh mereka berdua hanya membawa satu payung yang dipegang oleh tangan kiri Sasori.

'Argh, aku tidak mungkin menyukainya, un! Tidak mungkin!' batinnya lagi. Pipinya sudah sedikit memerah, meskipun rasanya tidak mungkin seseorang memanas wajahnya di musim dingin sekarang ini.

Kini dirinya dan Sasori sedang berada di depan stasiun Shibuya, Tokyo, yang saat itu sedang dilanda salju yang cukup lebat (setebal sekitar 8 inchi yang sampai membuat kereta banyak tertunda). Mereka sedang berjalan-jalan (lebih tepatnya dipaksa berjalan-jalan) untuk membeli sesuatu yang dipesan oleh Konan, teman satu apartemennya, yang sangat tidak biasa untuk diminum di musim dingin seperti sekarang ini.

Segelas vanilla shake.

"Konan terlalu menyukai chara anime itu, un.." ujar Deidara, entah kepada dirinya sendiri atau orang di sebelahnya.

"Oi bocah," sahut Sasori tiba-tiba dengan nada datarnya. "Kau sudah menghabiskan minumanmu?" tanyanya sambil menyesap cappucino yang dibelinya bersama dengan vanilla shake pesanan Konan.

"E-eh!?" Deidara terlonjak kaget. "Ah, ya. Belum, un..." jawab Deidara sambil memegang hot chocolate-nya. Diminumnya hot chocolate itu sampai habis tak bersisa, lalu disodorkannya gelas yang sudah kosong itu ke hadapan Sasori. Tapi sayangnya Sasori sudah menyodorkan gelas kosongnya tepat di depan wajah Deidara, yang membuat Deidara mengurungkan niatnya dan mendengus.

"Iya iya, aku akan membuangnya, un.." jawab Deidara malas sambil mengambil gelas kosong yang berada di depannya. Tetapi saat dirinya memegang gelas itu, tangan Sasori yang bebas lekas memegang erat pergelangan tangan Deidara. Perlahan diturunkan tangan ramping itu, yang membuat wajah Deidara terlihat jelas di kedua mata Sasori. Wajah manis yang selalu ingin dilihatnya setiap saat, siang menjadi kenangan, malam menjadi impian.

"D-danna..." gumam Deidara pelan, sambil berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menahan agar samar-samar kemerahan di wajahnya tidak terlihat. Tetapi, bukannya tidak terlihat, justru semakin jelas. Sasori semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Deidara, dan satu kalimat dengan nada datar terlontar dari mulut Sasori, yang membuat Deidara seketika cengo.

"Kau.. terlihat aneh."

"H-hah? A-apanya yang aneh, d-danna un?" Deidara bertanya dengan nada gugup, karena Sasori masih belum menjauh dari hadapannya yang hanya berjarak beberapa senti itu.

"Ah, tidak." Sasori tiba-tiba mengalihkan wajahnya. "Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja." lanjut Sasori sambil menunduk dan menghadap ke arah yang berlawanan, bermaksud menyembunyikan sedikit rona merah di wajahnya.

"A-ah, begitu un.." Deidara juga menundukkan wajahnya, sama seperti Sasori. Sejenak hening menyelimuti mereka berdua, tetapi dipecahkan oleh ringtone ponsel yang tiba-tiba berbunyi.

Merasa ponselnya berbunyi, Sasori segera mengambil ponselnya dari saku mantelnya, lalu membuka ponselnya. Sebuah pesan singkat masuk di ponselnya. Lekas dirinya membaca pesan singkat itu.

_Dari : Konan_

_Cepatlah, aku sudah tidak sabar lagi menunggu pesananku. Apa yang kalian lakukan di sana? Berpacaran? Ehehehe~_

_Ayolah, Sas. Ini kesempatanmu! Ganbatte! ^^_

Jika dirinya sudah tidak punya image, mungkin dirinya akan membanting ponselnya.

"Ada apa, danna un?" tanya Deidara yang keheranan dengan Sasori yang hanya diam sambil menatap layar ponselnya datar.

"Konan menyuruh kita untuk cepat," jawab Sasori sambil memasukkan kembali ponselnya. "Cepat buang itu." lanjut Sasori.

Deidara hanya mengangguk malas lalu segera berlari ke tempat sampah terdekat untuk membuang dua gelas yang dari tadi dipegangnya. Tak lama kemudian Deidara kembali. Mereka berdua pun kembali berjalan pulang, namun sayangnya mereka dicegat oleh reporter yang sedang meliput tentang badai salju yang cukup dahsyat di Jepang sekarang ini.

"Permisi," sapa sang reporter di depan Sasori dan Deidara. "Bolehkah kami menanyakan sesuatu?" tanya reporter itu kemudian.

Sebenarnya, mereka ingin menghindari reporter itu, tetapi mereka pikir akan lebih memalukan jika mereka menghindar. Hanya diwawancarai saja, kan? Untuk apa mereka harus menghindar?

"Iya, ada apa?" jawab Sasori. Deidara hanya diam memperhatikan Sasori dan sang reporter.

"Anda terlihat mesra sekali dengan pasangan Anda." puji sang reporter yang membuat Sasori dan Deidara seketika pucat, lalu memerah. Sasori tidak mungkin menunduk, karena dirinya akan diwawancarai. Sementara Deidara hanya memandang ke sisi lain untuk menutupi wajahnya.

"Apa pendapat Anda tentang salju yang cukup dahsyat ini?" tanya sang reporter. Sedikit ujung bibir Sasori terangkat.

"Saat Anda sedang bersama dengan kekasih anda di tengah salju seperti ini, ada sebuah perasaan khusus yang menyelimuti saya, dan saya menyukainya." tanpa pikir panjang Sasori langsung memberi jawaban yang sontak membuat Deidara tidak bisa menahan malunya. Deidara hanya menunduk sambil menutup mukanya dengan tangan kirinya.

"Wah, Anda benar-benar romantis sekali. Kalian berdua memang serasi.." ungkap sang reporter kepada Sasori yang hanya diam dan Deidara yang masih menunduk.

"Terima kasih atas pendapatnya. Semoga kalian menjadi pasangan yang abadi!" sang reporter pun menunduk sopan di hadapan Sasori dan Deidara yang hanya diam mematung.

Persetan dengan semakin dinginnya cuaca hari ini, wajah mereka sama-sama memerah. Dan karena tidak ada satupun yang berbicara, hening cukup panjang menyelimuti mereka berdua, sampai akhirnya sebuah dering ponsel yang sama dengan dering beberapa menit lalu berbunyi. Sasori langsung mengambil ponselnya, lalu membuka pesan singkat yang ternyata dari Konan.

_Dari : Konan_

_Wow! Mimpi apa aku ini!? Aku melihat kalian diwawancarai di TV loh! xD_

_Pede gila kamu Sas! Selamat ya! PJ-nya ditunggu loh! Wkwkwk xD_

"Dasar fujoshi.." gumam Sasori.

"A-anu.. Sasori no d-danna.. yang tadi itu.." Deidara menghentikan kalimatnya sambil terus menahan malunya yang sudah tidak bisa dibendung. Wajahnya sudah seperti tomat matang.

"Diamlah, bocah. Kau sudah tahu jawabannya." jawab Sasori datar.

"T-tapi.. d-danna-" kalimat Deidara dipotong oleh Sasori. Tidak, lebih tepatnya bibir Sasori sudah membuat bibir Deidara tidak bisa berkata lagi. Dan ciuman singkat namun manis itu diakhiri oleh Sasori. Deidara hanya bisa mematung dengan wajahnya yang sudah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Sasori no danna!" teriak Deidara. Dirinya sudah tak kuasa menahan malu. Apalagi jalanan di sekitar stasiun Shibuya ini justru semakin ramai.

"Tidak suka hm?" tanya Sasori dengan seringaian.

"B-bukan- maksudku, ini.. di depan umum, un.." Deidara berkata pelan.

"Lalu apa masalahnya? Kau ingin lebih?" jawab Sasori diikuti seringaiannya lagi.

"D-danna!" Kini bukannya Deidara tersipu malu, justru ketakutan dengan Sasori. Dirinya tidak pernah melihat Sasori seperti ini, sifatnya berubah 180 derajat. Yang tadinya pendiam dan sedikit tsundere, menjadi sangat liar. Tidak ada habisnya, Sasori pun mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Deidara, sambil memeluknya dengan satu tangan.

"Bersabarlah, bocah. Kita akan melakukannya nanti. Dan kuharap kau melakukannya dengan baik." bisik Sasori dengan nada menggoda di telinga Deidara, yang membuat Deidara seketika meneguk ludahnya.

"Ayo pergi." Sasori menarik lengan Deidara, yang hanya mematung. "Ah, jangan lupa, aku butuh yang panas-panas nanti." ujar Sasori lagi, tentu saja dengan nada menggoda.

"DANNA HENTIKAN!" teriak Deidara. Persetan dengan orang-orang di sekelilingnya yang cengo, Deidara sedang diambang antara hidup dan mati (dalam artian tertentu).

Tapi malang nasibmu, Deidara. Jika Sasori sudah memasuki 'Zone'-nya, kau tidak akan bisa menghindar lagi.

####the end####

Pengen lanjut? Lanjutin di imajinasi sendiri~ /siapajugayangmau/

/nangis/ huwaa aduh ini fic jelek banget ya perasaan T_T entahlah, mungkin aku harus bersiap ditonjok sama Reloves T_T /seketikabonyok/

Huwaa, lama tidak bertemu dengan kalian, SasoDei! /pelukSasoDei/dilemparsendal/

Yah, pokoknya makasih banget deh yang mau baca fic ini, dan kalo berminat, tinggalkan kritik dan saran dalam bentuk review di kotak di bawah. Jangan flame loh.

Oh iya, fic ini terinspirasi dari sebuah meme dari Jepang. Dan maaf, humor garing.. T_T /ditendang/

Mohon maaf jika ada kata-kata yang kurang berkenan, dan sekali lagi, terima kasih! ^^


End file.
